The present invention relates to an improved shock absorbing grip to be applied to ball-struck impact imparting devices, as for example, tennis rackets, racquetball rackets, golf clubs, and baseball bats.
Accurate placement of a ball struck by a tennis racquet or the like is greatly dependant upon the ability of the racquet grip to permit the racquet user to maintain firm hand contact with the racquet grip. The problem of providing a firm hand-to-racquet grip contact is complicated when the racquet user's hand is moist from perspiration. Slippage between the racquet user's hand and the racquet grip is not only detrimental to accuracy of ball placement, but additionally, can cause the formation of blisters on the racquet user's hand.
It is well-known that shock generated by impact between a ball-struck device such as a tennis racquet and a tennis ball can adversely affect muscle tissue and arm joints, such as elbow joints. Such shock often results in "tennis elbow" which is a painful affliction commonly experienced by active tennis players. Medical theories attribute "tennis elbow" to continuous exposure of the playing arm of a tennis player to shock and vibration generated by striking a tennis ball with a tennis racquet. The energy generated is usually of high frequency and short duration with rapid decay and which is often known as "impact shock". Various types of grips have been proposed for inhibiting "tennis elbow", however, such grips have not completely solved such problem.